The Hundred Lions Confederacy
Deep on the third arm of the milky way lies a large cluster of stars supporting one hundred worlds all capable of producing humanoid life. As time passed, around the year 3700 one of these worlds civilisations had evolved enough to possess faster than light travel. This civilisation ventured from its own system and explored the local cluster, meeting with many other civilisations of a similar technical level. After a decade of diplomatic talks and infrequent power struggles, a confederacy of twenty worlds emerged. In the year 3750, the Confederacy began to colonise the rest of the cluster, assimilating more worlds as it expanded. By the end of the century, the Confederacy of the Hundred Lions was born. The confederacy formed a inter-planetary alliance between the one hundred habitable worlds. These worlds were all entirely different, in both geography and the civilization that inhabited them. Because of this diversity, The confederacy formed a collective senate, each planet provided a member to represent them. Every Decade, the senate elected a member to stand as the overall leader of the Confederacy for the five year term. He then chooses another five members to control the various facets of the Confederacy, from the military to regulating the flow of trade. Over time the democratic notions that the Confederacy has started to devolve. The senate positions passed down from families, making the senate highly elitist. Alongside the rise of the elite in the senate came the usurpation of power by the wealthier and more technologically advanced civilisations, the use of supposedly friendly bribes and trade boycotts to control those with less power and thus gain more votes in the senate. The Confederacy itself occupies a large region of space close to the galactic east, in an isolated group of systems bordered by a massive region of emptyness. This, like a moat around a castle afforded the Confederacy a great deal of protection during its period of growth, and preventing the undue influence of outsiders. Now, with the power of space flight, the denzigns of the Lions have been let loose upon the rest of the Galaxy. The first ships to emerge was an explorator mission, headed up by the brightest scientists, to gather information on the "brave new world" that existed outside their own. This explorator mission met the Taiyou Empire, who, not trusting the exotic and heavily armed ships, blew them out of the void. Only a decade later an all out conflict raged along the borders. The Confederacy met the Taiyou in over a thousand battles, with neither ground being gained with either side. As the decades ticked by, the resources of the Confederacy began to wain, and a tenuous peace treaty was brokered. It was about this time that the Confederacy made contact with the factions surrounding Terra. Learning from its previous contact with the Taiyou, the Confederacy launched an unarmed diplomatic mission, that established the embassey in Wing City and designated Terra a leave spot for Naval officers on rotation. Now, a large proportion of the navy make a stop on Terra at least once a tour, dropping its crews for R&R in Wing City. Merchentmen make regular trips to pick up the more exotic of Terran goods. The Confederacy as pitched in with troops and supplies in the war against the splinter faction of the Taiyou. Major races within the Confederacy Tiresians * Average height: 8'2 * Average weight: 180lbs * Defining features: A tall and slim species with sickly blue skin. Decorating their extended necks like a trio of parallel knife wounds are gills, a remnant of their underwater life before they evolved the ability to survive above ground. Tiresians are abnormally tall and thin boned, but wiry muscle coats their frame. * Lifespan: 180 terran years Navarre * Average height: 6'4 * Average weight: 200lbs * Defining features: The Navarre are the most human species in the Confederacy, all uniformly medium hight with broad shoulders and a noble aspect to their features. A Navarre typically will have pale skin and dark eyes, with a mop of black hair streaking across their scalps. Due to the highly militaristic society present on Navarre, the Navarre have high fitness levels and are capable of taking massive punishment. * Lifespan: 80 terran years Vervun * Average height: 4'2 * Average weight: 220lbs * Defining features:A race of short barrel chested humanoids, who have to exist within sealed vacuum suits due to the different environment present on Vervun. Underneath the suit, the Vervun have mole-like features, with stubby under developed eyes, that are normally replaced with faceless ocular implants. The design of the suit varies according to the Vervun's clan. * Average lifespan 50 terran years Vashta * Average height: 6'2 * Average weight: 300lbs * Defining features: Vaguely humanoid, with larger than normal slitted eyes. Covered with bony scales and their finger nails extend into hooked claws. Due to the near darkness of their homeworld, they have adapted for low-light conditions and can see the infra-red spectrum. They have an over-developed upper body, giving them great physical strength at the cost of agility. * Average lifespan: 120 terran years Haryn * Average height: 7'3 * Average weight: 190lbs * Defining features: A race of khaki skinned avian creatures that evolved in a harsh jungle environment. The Haryn are all tall and wiry with hooked beaks and a forest of quills decorating the back of their narrow skulls. Their eyes are sharp and dagger-like, giving them excellent vision in all situations. The Haryn are highly dextrous and capable of great agility. The Haryn's backward jointed legs allow them to run faster than the average human. One of the more discusting traits of the Haryn is that they openly feed on the flesh of the dead. This does allow them to gain information from the genetics of their meal. * Average lifespan: 150 terran years General Information * Formal Reference': The Hundred Lions Confederacy (HLC)' * Census Populate: 500 Billion * Military Populate: 2 Billion * Political Structure: 100 Member Democratic Senate *The confederacy formed a collective senate, each planet provided a member to represent them. Every Decade, the senate elected a member to stand as the overall leader of the Confederacy for the five year term. He then chooses another five members to control the various facets of the Confederacy, from the military to regulating the flow of trade. * Capital: Rynn VI Council of Five * High Counciller: Vanro Ch'an (Vervun) Responsible for the maintenance of overall democracy across the Confederacy * High Admiral: Roburte Stern (Navarre) Overall commander of the fleet * High Legate: Ouran Varilos (Tiresian) Responcible for keeping a peaceful relationship between all the Confederacy's worlds. *'Merchant King': K'dak Farios (Vervun) Responcible for overseeing all the trade within and outside the Confederacy * Lord Ambassador: Beral Veelo (Fayren) Responcible for maintaining the relationship between the Confederacy and the other factions. Confederacy Diplomatic Office (CDO) The CDO regulate diplomacy around the Confederacy, staffing the embassies and providing ambassadors to the other empires that border the Confederacy. Any citizen of the Confederacy can join, but a degree of tact is required. Bureau of Confederacy Security (BCS) The BGS are the espionage agents of the Confederacy. They are all highly trained intelligence operatives, designed to perform operations to safeguard the Confederacy. The BGS has access to all military technology and fall above military units in the overall chain of command. Its quite possible that a large number of GDU agents are operating on Terra, making sure that the diplomatic actions run smoothly. The Organised Workers Collective (OWC) This organisation operates for the common worker in the Confederacy, regulating pay and settling disputes between companies. Central Trade Collective (CTC) Under the office of the Merchent King, this organisation keeps the trade flowing around the Confederacy Office of Civilian Justice (OCJ) The OCJ handle public law enforcement across the Confederacy. They provide police and riot control officers for every planet, and co-ordinate with the military for training purposes.